


Back to Your Heart

by Alastiel2010



Series: 完结 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel2010/pseuds/Alastiel2010
Summary: 都市言情剧来了...给红酒的贺文，亲爱的，新婚快乐！要幸福哦^0^希望看文的各位也把祝福送给新娘子同时这文会把关键字都嵌进去的 XD给了关键字的各位请注意认领





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard对负责押解嫌犯的C组成员嘱咐了几句，转身从警车后座抱起正捧着大杯的草莓酸奶的小东西，叫Vincent的孩子不吵不闹的，黑色的大眼睛盯在自己脸上，腾了一只手伸过来。  
“脏脏。”  
Gerard一看抹过自己额头的小袖子上星星点点蹭上的血迹，自己从夹克口袋里拿了手帕出来抹了一下，想起等在警局里必定心急火燎的那人，快步走进去。还在走廊上就迎面碰上了冲出来的Cesc，一到跟前只见他怔怔地看着自己，眼睛里都是泪水，Gerard赶紧把怀里的小宝贝递到他手里去，然后轻轻把大人孩子都揽进怀里说了好几句没事了。哄了一会，就要匆匆随助理警员去查看疑犯的情况，却被拉住了衣服袖子。  
Cesc红着眼睛看他，Gerard低声说，“先照顾Vincent。”在他的手腕上拍了拍，才转身离开。  
确定疑犯在12小时后可以接受审讯以后，Gerard又折返疑犯住处指挥取证，路上用电话嘱咐助理警员照顾那对父子，却被告知Cesc坚持要带孩子回家而拒绝接受心理诊疗。  
“把电话给他。”Gerard一边停车一边说。  
“Cesc...Maki...懂事点。”  
“Geri，我不觉得我儿子需要接受问讯。事情已经结束了。”  
“不是问讯，是心理诊疗。”  
“他妈妈就是心理医生。”  
“你明知道这是不同的领域。”  
“......我一分钟也不想在这里多待。”  
Gerard听出他声音里的颤抖，顿时没有了要再和他争辩什么的想法。  
“电话给我助理。”  
他只好吩咐先把人送回家，其他另外再安排诊治时间。

一个小时以后Gerard用冰袋按着又开始出血的额角，一边接电话。  
“Geri...”  
“道谢之类的就不用说了。”Gerard正在烦着，语气不太好。  
那头好久没有声音。  
Gerard叹了口气，他真是拿他没办法。  
“没什么事就赶紧去吃点东西休息吧，明天我接你到警局。”话语马上变得柔软起来。  
“我知道我不该这么任性。”Cesc抽了一下鼻子。  
“我可以理解，不止我，其他人也可以。”  
“你的伤...”  
“蹭破了一块而已，别担心。”  
“我想让你知道，你救了Vincent，就像救了我的命一样。”  
“我当然知道，虽然我还没有当过父亲，但是好歹当过儿子。现在去休息吧。”  
对方迟迟不肯挂断电话，Gerard只好狠心先切断，印象中和他的通话自己几乎从来没有先挂断过，Gerard盯着手机看了一会，然后继续去忙。

到了晚上9点，现场取证才算是忙了个七七八八，男友打了两个电话过来，都被Gerard直接按掉，这时候才想起，还是回拨过去。这一个星期因为Vincent被卷入这起恶性的连环虐杀儿童案，他们没少争执甚至吵架，Gerard很清楚男友跟着自己调回B市的原因，3年的任期并不短，回来与Cesc频繁见面，他自己也没有信心还能把持多久。两个人不冷不热的互通了一下情况，Gerard到屋子后面去抽了一根烟。

差不多11点的时候，这天要进行的工作大部分都算完成了，Gerard打起精神开车回住处，眼看就快到了，却在一个路口一打方向盘右转，去了Cesc家。  
到了楼下看见二楼卧室的灯还亮着，Gerard犹豫了一下，Cesc的父母肯定都是赶过来了的，还有卡拉，说不定也在，并不是不想见到他们，而是这个时间也确实没有特别想见他们。  
他只是想见Cesc而已。  
今天Cesc红着眼睛拉住他的时候他觉得特别心疼，比Cesc满脸失措地来报案的时候更心疼。  
Gerard又抬起头向二楼看了一眼，这时候露台的门开了，Cesc清清楚楚地出现在他视野里，Gerard虚了下眼睛，他记起高中时他总这样开着自己打工买的破车到这里来接Cesc去参加城郊的派对，Cesc除了在球场上，其他时候是个正宗的乖乖仔，打架只会发挥个人能力没有协作精神，恶作剧的创意烂到家，打赌一塌糊涂，泡妞更是完全不会，白长了一张少女杀手脸。Gerard简直是强迫性的带着他去参加各种活动和派对，又不许他走开，恨不得把他绑在自己身边，一直揽着抱着，有时候Cesc是欢喜的，大多数的时候他觉得无聊，人声鼎沸里也只打瞌睡，但还是随着Gerard的意思，每次看到他的车在楼下等，就从露台沿着旁边的花架爬下来，胡闹几个小时再回去。  
他们从一遇上起就互相任性和宠溺，性格迥异却天生合拍，他们一同进的社团一同进的校足球队，在球场上默契好得惊人，身处两地也彼此牵挂，Gerard觉得这辈子再遇不上第二个这样的人，所以他究竟能不能完全属于自己并不怎么要紧。  
Gerard打开车门走过去，他跳过花园的栅栏站在露台下面。  
“需要我上去么？朱丽叶。”他仰起头问。  
“罗密欧是不会问这种问题的。”  
他们同时笑起来。  
罗密欧动作利落地爬上露台去。

Cesc盯着Gerard额角的伤看了一阵，用手摸了摸他脸颊，然后埋进他怀里。  
“乖，过两天还是带着Vincent去接受诊疗吧，不然我得让卡拉来劝你了。”  
“她已经说过了。”Cesc闷着声音说。  
“那你听劝吗？”  
“...我听你的。”  
Gerard用手臂把他更紧地圈进怀里。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

他们俩仍是像高中时候在对方家里留宿的时候一样，洗了澡以后躺在床上聊天，Gerard在淋浴之后站在床边看着枕头发了一阵呆，毕竟他已经有10年没这待遇了，然后他注意到床头柜上的相框正面朝下倒伏着，Cesc还在浴室里，他很想去揭开看一下那是什么，也许是与父母妹妹和合照，也许还是一家三口，又或许是Vincent的，Gerard猜想了一下他为什么要把它翻倒，发现自己根本无法进行后续思考，只得作罢。  
Cesc一会从浴室里出来，他轻声说，我得再去看看Vincent。Gerard坐在床头翻看手机短讯，一边点头。  
几分钟之后Cesc回到房间，带着走廊上的冷空气扑进被窝，只往暖床的人怀里钻，头发也没完全干，全蹭在Gerard胸口上。  
Gerard任他折腾，过了一会把电话放到一边去，从他这个角度往下看能看到Cesc浓黑的睫毛，精致的鼻尖，以及裸露在睡衣外的带着水汽仿佛透明的皮肤。他推Cesc坐起来，把搁在床头柜上的吹风机拿过来。  
Cesc的头发有些长了，就像他高中的时候保持过半年的发型那样，半湿的头发在Gerard指间滑过，Cesc在嗡嗡作响的暖风中马上变得昏昏欲睡。Gerard觉得差不多了就关了吹风，把灯也关了。  
安静了一会Cesc反而醒过来，他伸手去拽Gerard的睡衣示意想聊天。Gerard就把他的手抓过来握着。

“我有点担心卡拉因此把Vincent要过去。”  
话题可是完全不一样了。Gerard想从前都是赢球输球、函数作业化学实验、这个说甜点那个说啦啦队员这些走向的，他突然感到了强烈的不适应，但是他还是得回些什么，他当然会的。  
“万一有什么问题，我请我爸帮忙吧。”  
Cesc没回话，Gerard觉得他其实是想说什么的。于是他捏了一下被握在自己掌心里的手。  
“想说什么就说。”  
“你以前都会说，你瞎操心什么？”  
Gerard无语，他想我是真想这么说，也许10年真是太长了，要怎么如曾经般相处，似乎得再花些时间去学习，他心里隐隐觉得他们再也无法如那时候一般相处了，又不想承认。  
两个人后来就没有再交谈，各自怀着心事睡了。  
手还是握在一起。

早上Gerard醒得很早，他今天不会比昨天清闲，清醒以后他发现Cesc的手还缠在自己腰上，不禁苦笑了一下，对清早的男人来说这真是一大考验，尤其是怀里这个人他已经爱了十多年的情况下。晨勃不止一个人会有，Cesc还没醒来身体就已经开始轻蹭，Gerard在心里叫了几句要命，才狠心从他身边挣了出来冲进浴室。  
这一点倒是一直没变，Gerard看着镜子里的自己，不觉笑了起来。  
他收拾停当出来，Cesc也醒了，揉着眼睛坐起来，被子裹到脖子上。  
“这么早就走？”  
“我巴不得留在这里，永远不要离开。”他开始眨眼睛。  
Cesc笑出来，“那时候让你背台词可太不容易了，没想到你能记这么久。”  
Gerard站在床尾，看他被被子包裹住的朋友，乱蓬蓬的头发乱翘着露出那么好看的笑容，他突然特别有冲动想去亲吻Cesc弯起来的嘴唇，可惜他不能这么做。

Gerard爬下露台的时候，Cesc总算没裹着被子站出来，他披着外套趴在栏杆上瑟瑟发抖，Gerard只好赶紧跑进车里发动开走，开了一段把头伸出车窗才看到他进去了。这才想起忘了约去局里的时间，又打了一个电话，果然还没说话就听见喷嚏声，忍住了没啰嗦，挂了电话直接发短信给他家的女佣准备热的姜汁牛奶。  
之后才安心到局里扔开其他一切专心工作。

审讯工作进行得还算顺利，到了下午两点终于顾得上吃饭，Gerard吃完饭钻进办公室的休息间里小睡了半个钟头，毕竟这段日子除了昨夜每天都只睡了四个小时不到，有这个条件小休一下当然不错过。醒来以后他发现男友Juan等在休息室里，坐在对面的沙发上看样子也快睡过去了，头一点一点样子挺滑稽的，Gerard有些好笑的坐起来端详了他一会，才过去把他摇醒：“去床上睡。”对方睁开眼看着他，满脸不高兴。Gerard楞了一下，觉得自己得为昨天的态度道歉，还没等他说话，对方劈头问了句：“你昨晚在哪？我白等你了。”这才知道他去自己住处等了一晚没见到人。  
“怎么不打电话？连短信也没发一个。”  
“手机丢了，你换的本地号码我还没记住。”  
“...抱歉。”  
“好在知道你在这里能去的地方多得很，倒也不会太担心。”脸色终于缓和了点。  
Gerard却不知道怎么接这句话，仿佛一回到这个城市，他机灵应变甜言蜜语的能力就被大打折扣。他想起昨夜，觉得那是快乐和温暖的，就算有酸涩存在，也不掩甜美，他渴望能拥有更多这样的夜晚，甚至是更甜蜜的，他清楚的知道自己的心在哪里，爱的是谁，一直以来都知道，甚至对他长期或短期的伴侣们，也都坦言相告。所以他知道，Juan只会更加担心，担心得一夜没睡，满脑子都在想他是不是在Cesc那里在做些什么。  
就像Gerard觉得Cesc无法回应自己一样，自己也没法给Juan同等的爱，哪怕他们已经交往了快三年关系稳定，对方甚至愿意抛下熟悉的工作环境跟他调离，而他连一句自己不会离开的承诺也没办法给，因为他知道自己在一边告诉自己Cesc没法回应的同时，又无法遏制自己微小却顽强的希望。  
Gerard不是薄情的人，他知道自己对Juan不公平，对所有曾经被给予的深厚感情不公平，但他对自己无能为力。  
Juan过一会就离开了，临走前他们亲吻了一下。“晚上我有一个酒会，你自己早点回去休息。”Juan微笑着与他道别。Gerard坐进办公椅里面，揉了一下太阳穴。  
他看了下时间，差不多4点，4点半约了心理医师，所以现在他要去接Cesc。刚要起身电话就响了，Cesc说：“我已经到了。”  
“不是说我去接你？”  
“你也说了我该懂事点。”  
Gerard笑了。

Vincent一看到Gerard就伸出手来要他抱，迫不及待地两只小腿在他爸爸怀里乱蹬。Gerard接过来，小心翼翼地回忆着昨天被女警官告知的抱小孩要领，边调整姿势让Vincent更舒服。小家伙对他的胡子很好奇，伸手又摸又抓，让他直皱眉头，Cesc在旁边毫无同情心地笑，不愧是一对父子，Gerard想。  
半个小时时间Cesc在休息间逗Vincent玩，Gerard在外间办公室里自然是工作不下去的，刚转调过来有很多之前的资料要审阅，Gerard把那些文件袋打开又系上，系上又打开，最终决定放弃，到休息间里看着他们。  
Vincent长得很像Cesc，再过12年就会成为像他爸爸当年一样的漂亮少年，Gerard记得自己初见Cesc的那天，高中社团报名时他就在自己右侧填申请表，他们写字的手靠在一起，胳膊挤着胳膊，左撇子不稀奇，也不算常见，Gerard就顺着那胳膊看了那人一眼，那是一种难以言喻的奇妙感觉，Gerard是在几年后才知道那种感觉用一个不是特别准确但至少能稍作表达的词来形容，就是一见钟情。

4点半的时候，两个人把Vincent送去了警局旁边刑事案件的心理诊疗中心，虽然Gerard只是新调任的督察，但是他的家族在这个城市有着几乎首屈一指的人脉，所以约见的儿童心理专家当然是最好的。初次诊疗的时间是1小时，Gerard目送Cesc进去，就返回警局继续看资料。  
到了差不多7点，Gerard看到Cesc又站在办公室门口。  
“Vincent呢？”  
“我妈把他接走了。”  
“那你？”  
“我想请你吃饭。”  
Gerard确实有些饿了，他站起身来穿外套“却之不恭。”

两个人一路聊着走到停车场，Cesc咬着嘴唇说：“当时我想过，如果有人能救Vincent，我什么都愿意为他做。”  
Gerard笑了，“那么我现在什么都能要求了？”  
“没错。”Cesc看着他的背影，黑眼睛目光灼灼，完全没有玩笑的意思。  
Gerard没看见，他一边开车门，继续没正经，“那你以身相许好了，我等了多少年了。”  
“你说真的？”  
Gerard回过身来，看到Cesc的表情他吓了一跳，赶紧圆场，“开玩笑的，你知道......”嘴唇就被Cesc堵住了。  
刚拉开的车门因为他往后靠被重新关上，Cesc扶着他肩膀吻上来，Gerard惊讶得连眼睛都忘了闭，停车场没有别的人，安静得很，他听得见Cesc急促的呼吸，然后他闭上了眼。  
对于男人来说，本能永远走在思考的前面，Gerard很快就掌握了这个吻的主动权，现在他不想思考，他那些微小却顽强的希望被突然点着了，情感的火焰燃烧起来，似乎要把理智全部烧光。  
Gerard用力抱紧Cesc，把他压进自己怀里，手臂完全包围着Cesc，他把舌慢慢探得更深，一圈圈地舔舐他的牙齿和口腔内壁，他掌握着节奏和力度，无论吮吸和抚触，技巧都好得惊人，Cesc很快被他吻得迷乱，全身都燥热起来。离婚之后Cesc就没有做过爱，甚至连自慰都几乎没有，他觉得自己不需要这些，而每天用工作填充自己，直到Vincent失踪，然后他几乎绝望了。这时候Gerard像个救世主一样出现，带回了他的一切，所以Gerard希望什么自己都应该给他。

Cesc颤抖着，一边恐惧一边不可遏制地兴奋起来。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

等Cesc稍微回过神，他和Gerard已经在车子后座上了。这个城市并不是太冷，但冬天的衣服也还是足够多，Gerard费了不少气力才把他的外套脱去，贴身的衣物被掀上去，乳头被吮吸和轻咬的感觉让他羞惭而兴奋，自己明明没有喝酒，却引发了这一切。他当然知道Gerard爱他，十多年前就知道，正因为知道也珍惜，才无法给出回应，他经常会问自己很多问题，在心里反反复复，他也有很多次冲动地想说你爱我就告诉我，想接着回答他说好，但始终在要出口的时候被留住了。  
他不知道自己今天是怎么了，也许现在的他正是脆弱的时候，也许Gerard的温柔终于将他淹没，就像今天早晨他在看着他发动车子离开的时候感受到的汹涌的情感，从身体内部开始激荡。他不知道自己是不是真的爱Gerard，但至少他曾很多次渴望他的拥抱和亲吻，而现在，渴求达到了顶点。  
车的后座设计宽敞舒适，但是两个个子不矮的男人挤在上面还是显得过于狭小，Gerard还存着一丝理智告诉自己这是警局的车库，不能太造次的地方。他很快脱下Cesc的牛仔裤，从胸口一直细密地亲吻到小腹，一边拉下最后的阻隔一边用舌头沿着腹股沟滑到私处，Cesc在他的嘴唇碰到自己欲望的时候惊恐地坐起来，他想并拢双腿，Gerard顺势抬起身体往前移动了一下，用手握着他的膝盖不让他乱动，低头把他吞了进去，每一个动作都被Cesc看得清清楚楚，这样的视觉冲击让他脑子像有什么爆炸了一样，心突突地跳起来，席卷而来的快感让他难以招架，他在迷离里感觉得到自己欲望的顶端和Gerard的唇舌摩擦着，他不敢再睁眼，眼前变幻出各色的云朵里也还是残留着Gerard怎样带给他欢愉的残像。  
太久没有得到纾解，他很快射了出来，甚至让Gerard被呛到了，Cesc挣扎着起身去抱着他，在他唇上尝到自己的味道，他想继续，Gerard却稍稍别开了脸。  
“不能在这里继续。”  
“那去你家？你...我帮你...”  
电话铃声突兀地响了，在Gerard脱下的外套口袋里，Cesc像被什么蛰到似的退了一下，抱着Gerard的手松开了。  
Gerard突然觉得烦躁又无力，他把电话拿出来，盯着号码看了一下，然后按掉，他调整姿势慢慢坐在后座，Cesc清楚地看到他隆起的裆部，慢慢伸手过去，却被抓住了，Gerard吻了一下他的指尖，然后低声说，“我送你回去。”  
Cesc觉得自己把一切搞砸了。

Cesc的衣服还是Gerard帮忙穿好的，然后留他在后座，自己到前面开车，两个人都不说话，就开了音乐。Gerard车里的歌已经不再是Cesc熟悉而会抱怨的那些摇滚乐而是舒缓的民谣和蓝调，那时候Gerard怎么也不肯换，现在倒会让步了。  
到了城市的主干道，已经开始下雨，渐渐大起来，这个红灯很长。  
Cesc静静看着窗外，音乐在继续。  
...  
so if you're feelin' lonely, don't,  
you're the only one i ever want.  
i only wanna make it good,  
so if i love you a little more than i should  
please forgive me,  
i know not what i do,  
please forgive me,  
i can't stop lovin' you.  
don't deny me,  
this pain i'm goin' through,  
please forgive me,  
if i need you like...

Gerard伸手关掉了音响，Cesc像是从梦里惊醒一样，忽然意识到这里其实已经没有了自己的位置，这已经不再是他的朋友那台动不动就熄火的车了，他也不再是坐车最多的那个人。已经10年，他没有资格要求Gerard不改变，就像他自己也改变了很多一样，他想自己今天的举动应该给Gerard带来了比10年前和4年前更大的伤害，而Gerard也只是像10年前和4年前那样，顺从自己的意思。  
他一直是爱哭的，然而这段煎熬的日子以来，直到现在才真正流下眼泪。  
Gerard趴在方向盘上看着移动的雨刷，他对自己说，这没什么，我会让一切回复原状的。

目送Cesc跑进屋子，到二楼卧室的灯亮起来，Gerard把车开过一个路口，才开始点起烟来回电话。  
“刚才睡着了。”  
“没什么事，酒会大概会结束得早，想出去转转，我还没好好看过这个城市。”  
“什么时候去接你合适？”  
“9点吧。”  
“那我再在办公室待一会。”  
Gerard挂了电话扔在一边，他遮起眼睛，车里似乎还留着Cesc的气味，他拉开自己的裤链开始动作，回忆Cesc的嘴唇，胸膛和私处，无助无措推着自己肩膀再突然收紧的手指，无一不美，肌肤上还有体温的残留一般，让他欲念如潮，又快又急。释放以后他喘着气斜靠在车窗上平复呼吸，再把车开回警局的车库。

Gerard是坐计程车去接Juan的，一问就 说借了给同事，扯谎这种事他从来是信手拈来，有漏洞他也不怕，跟他相处的男友都觉得他会骗人才是对自己上心，不然每句话像刀子一样，毫不留情。  
没有车自然是不能游车河看夜景了，只好去看了场电影，Gerard一直没有吃东西，觉得饿得过劲了反而什么也不想吃。后来回了Gerard的住处，近十天以来两个人第一次做爱，Gerard粗鲁而莽撞地戳刺着，眼前又浮现出Cesc的摸样，他自觉卑鄙可恶，却无法自控，两次以后才发现自己饿得够呛，他拍拍Juan让他去洗澡，自己下楼弄了盘沙拉两个人一起吃，吃着吃着又闹了一次。  
Juan睡着的表情甜蜜而满足，Gerard看着他的脸，Juan是绝对的美人，走在街上男女都会注目，跟自己一样金发碧眼，轮廓线条却更加柔和，眼角稍稍挑起，很有些妩媚的感觉，他个子比Cesc高一点，身材也很好，性格温和也聪明，是国内一流时装杂志的资深编辑。Gerard深知自己的魅力，却也觉得有这样的男友实属幸运。他偏好美人，交往的对象都漂亮标致，Cesc在他们其中也许都算不得顶尖。  
不，Cesc不在他们其中。他们都美都好，但都不是Cesc。  
Gerard在黑暗里叹息了一声，翻身睡去。

接下来一段时间Gerard都没有得到Cesc的主动联系，诊疗中心Cesc自己带着Vincent过去，Gerard也觉得给点时间给彼此更好，工作实在很忙，有些事情顾不上。  
Cesc也忙着，本来公司准备了要融资正在查整财务状况，出了Vincent的事，进度都缓下来了，现在都要赶回去。  
一开始他并没有打算要把公司做得多大，只是做事认真的性子让他对接手的事情都专注用心到十分，父亲近些年身体不好，地产公司的发展都不敢激进，帮母亲管理的连锁甜品店也就交给了Cesc，本来在大公司做中层管理的Cesc一向以家为重，父母分开多年也没有各自成婚，显然对彼此还是眷恋，做子女的理当尽量维系，当即就辞了公司回家挑起重担。一开始诸多不懂，市场营销和工商管理相隔甚远，也是一点点学起来。他年轻聪明有干劲，工作起来不乏魄力，之前的管理和用人经验也大有助益，三年下来连锁数量增加差不多一倍，也开始开发产品进入商超，只是没想到自己的婚姻也还是走到了这一步，却势必不能再像父母间那样名亡实存。  
Cesc爱清静无恶习，应酬交际几乎都是为了工作，其他就只剩为数不多几个朋友和高中大学的同学，也并非不恋家顾家，没有工作没有应酬他几乎不出门，最多是和那些老友出去踢球。这本是最好的丈夫人选，又加上人品教养百里挑一，卡拉嫁他的时候半城的姑娘妒红了眼。然而她们不知道，这近乎完美里，只除了对女人来讲最重要的一点，不够温存体贴。他似乎天生有这一块的缺失，不会殷勤，关心也是淡然，纪念日永远记不清楚，有了争执就不吭声躲起来，与卡拉从交往就是被动承受，一步步只是水到渠成，并无激情，就连提出离婚，他也只是怔了半晌，轻声说了句，“你真想这样？真的考虑清楚了，就这样吧。”卡拉自然是伤心至极，Cesc也不知道自己还能多做些什么，他已经尽力了。  
签字离婚那天晚上，Cesc打通了Gerard的电话，胡说八道了一阵然后哭了，Gerard抱着话筒哄了他两个小时，连声问要不要自己回去陪他，Cesc想他哪里有假，不然真是想要他来陪自己。他知道自己对Gerard最是残忍，明明知情却不给回应，原因并不仅仅是没法分辨自己的感情。  
他对Gerard保持距离又决计不许他离得太远，高中毕业那天晚上发生的一切，Cesc并不觉得伤害，却放手让Gerard离开10年，也一直不跟他讲清楚，为的是不释然就不能走远。他了解Gerard，知道他从小到大从不缺什么，连公开性向家里都没有为难，缺的仿佛只有自己，对于这样的Gerard来说，只有得不到才加倍着紧。

Cesc知道自己太过自私不公，甚至有些扭曲，但他无法停止，他觉得Gerard是神赐给他的，一想到有可能会失去，他就觉得自己心里像破了一个洞般汩汩流血。他本该制止一切会产生改变的事情发生，就像那天在车库发生的，他在混乱中做出的引诱和放纵，Gerard会觉得那样的自己多么陌生，不再完美。  
接下来的日子多忙他也睡不好，Gerard不断打过来，一天好几次，他借口忙推托见面，虽然不是完全的谎话，却也是有心躲避，Gerard何等聪明，几天过后再也不提。

一星期后他带着Vincent从诊疗中心回家，专家对已经进行了的三次诊疗的效果很满意，这孩子天生性格坚强，这次的案件似乎没有留下太大的精神伤害。Cesc对卡拉并没有就此争夺抚养权非常感激，他在等红灯的时候看着坐在旁边安安静静喝酸奶的小家伙。我还有你呢。他这样想着，亲吻孩子的头顶。  
Cesc想去附近新开的一家连锁看看，总是不认得路的他又多绕了两个圈子。他抱着Vincent推开甜点店的门，新聘的店员并不认得年轻的总裁，只是温和有礼地向他介绍招牌甜点，直到店里的经理出来看到他。Cesc多问了几句开业来的经营状况，一低头发现本来趴在橱窗上看慕斯蛋糕的Vincent不在脚边，吓得他魂都掉了，门口一声轻响，他看过去，才松了口气，小家伙正用力推开玻璃门然后从缝隙里挤了出去，他顾不得别的，几步追出去。

正是这城市最美的晴日，冬日的阳光耀得人有一瞬间眩晕，美丽的七色光斑在眼前闪起来，Cesc看到Vincent扑进蹲下身子的金发男人怀里，被一把抱起来，轻轻在手臂里颠了两下。  
他只听见孩子笑着叫Geri的声音，然后看到Gerard在孩子脸上亲吻，再然后两双眼睛同时向他看过来。这画面仿佛是被慢放的镜头，美得丧失了真实。

他在这梦一样的时刻里终于知道自己是真真切切爱着Gerard的，迟了10年。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“你还欠我一顿饭。”Gerard朝Cesc笑着，那笑容几乎让Cesc不能直视，他觉得心脏要跳出来一样在胸腔内鼓动。  
我欠你10年深情，也许还要越欠越多。  
阳光似乎是太耀眼了，眩晕再次向他袭来，他看到他的所爱露出担忧的神色，然后天暗了下去。  
醒来的时候他在甜品店的员工休息室里，Gerard看着他：“还是这样，不懂照顾自己。”眼睛里压抑着许多情绪。Cesc几乎要冲口而出说出那句话，他想说那你照顾我好不好。而最后他也只是咬紧嘴唇，Vincent跑到床边来看他，他露出一个笑容给自己的儿子。  
Cesc把车留在了甜品店，坐Gerard的车回家，坐上后座的时候他想起那天的事情，几乎一下子就要脸红，忙把Vincent抱起来遮挡自己的脸色。  
一路上两个人说了些近况，好像又没话可说，幸好路况不错，很快到了。  
Gerard下来开车门，抱着Vincent送到门口，Cesc拿钥匙开了门，Gerard伸头进去看了一下。  
“你妈妈不在？”  
“做礼拜去了。”  
“Molina太太也是？”  
“今天她休假。”  
Gerard放下Vincent，小家伙直接跑去餐厅拉开冰箱门找他的宝贝酸奶。  
“算你欠我两顿饭好了。”Gerard一边走进屋一边向Cesc眨眼。  
Cesc想了好多理由希望留他下来，这下都用不上了。在这个时刻他心乱如麻，只知道他想看到Gerard，想他陪着自己，他脱下外套，却不肯照Gerard说的上楼休息，只是半躺在沙发上，给Vincent念故事书，Gerard只好依他，自己系上围裙到厨房里忙活。  
Cesc心不在焉的讲着故事，Vincent自己过去开了电视看起来，就索性把书放下，只看着Gerard在厨房的背影。他不知道Gerard什么时候学会的做饭，接下去想到不知道他做给谁吃过就觉得心里刺痛，他迟了10年对爱情的知觉引发了自己对Gerard前所未有的占有欲，他想起去接Gerard的那天，看到随他一起搬到这个城市的男友，那样美丽精致的面容和温柔的神色，他知道那个人多么爱Gerard，多么愿意为他付出，他们已经在一起3年了，跟自己高中时代与Gerard在一起的时间一样长，相比起来自己胜出的只有10年来划在Gerard心上的一道道伤口，他又想起自己失败的感情维系能力，简直一败涂地，他不知道怎么去争，他根本就不会。所以他什么都不能做，除非他想让Gerard离得更远。  
Cesc想着这些在心里一遍遍磨折自己，他深深看着Gerard，直到视线一片模糊。

Gerard照顾他吃饭吃药，躺到卧室的床上，他看了看表。  
“阿姨什么时候回来？”  
“你有事就先走吧，我把Vincent抱过来哄他睡。”  
Gerard没回话，他走出房门，一会把Vincent抱回卧室放在Cesc身边，孩子很乖，一会就睡了。Gerard拉过一张椅子坐到床边，他翻开手上的杂志，“睡吧。”  
Cesc看见阳光从窗帘的缝隙里洒到他的侧脸上，雕塑般的轮廓在勾勒下愈发显得俊美。  
“陪陪我。”他听见自己说。  
Gerard放下书躺到他身边，Cesc无法自控，他翻过身去抱紧那个肩膀，感觉有力的手臂环上自己，他想这一刻偷来的幸福总算能让自己心安，他把脸埋到Gerard的胸前，闭上疲倦的眼睛睡去。

再醒来的时候Gerard已经不在了，他几乎马上就要哭出来，但是终于忍住。他听见楼下母亲和Molina太太讲话的声音，起身到浴室里简单洗了个脸，镜子里的人苍白的像鬼一样。  
Nuria看见他下楼赶紧走过来。  
“觉得怎么样？孩子。”  
“只是疲劳，别担心。”  
“Geri说你应该是很长时间没睡好了。”  
“你...见到他了？”  
Nuria叹息着：“事情都过了这么久，你从来没怪他，我又何必？我其实都明白，这些年是苦了他了。”  
Cesc挤出一个苦笑，“你儿子是个混蛋。”  
Nuria把他揽到自己胸前抱着，“你只是不想失去他。”  
Cesc抱紧了母亲。

Gerard在车里抽烟，最近抽烟比以往频繁多了，Juan劝了他几次，都听不进去，工作缘故喝酒是不行的，其实抽烟也于事无补，只是在当时能有所疏解。  
接着电话就来了，城东出了案子，原本他并不需要亲自去跑案子，但在调任之前就知道B市人手缺得厉害，自己过去是要带队的，Gerard对此乐意之极，比起与警界高层打交道，他更愿意与一同办案的警员称兄道弟，就算是看资料，他也愿意看旧案卷宗而不是人事考核表。  
工作的时候可以忘了烦心事，Gerard不在乎有没有假期，他在案发现场仔细勘查了一番，有些线索已经在脑子里，只是远还没到串起来的时候，这地方偏僻，附近有个湖泊，Gerard边想边走，脑中有什么一闪而过，人已经差不多走到湖边。  
他拧着眉头看湖边的湿土，由于在思考，警觉放松了很多，没有留意身后的偷袭，重物击上头部的时候只来得及感受到半秒的钝痛，马上昏了过去。

Cesc接到电话的时候手脚都凉了，脑中嗡的一响，电话直接掉在地上，Nuria吓了一跳，赶紧过来扶住他，他清醒过来马上捡起电话。  
“现在怎么样？”  
“还没脱离危险，Cesc，我觉得应该告诉你一声。”电话那头是Gerard的母亲。  
“谢谢，我马上过去。”他声音抖得不成样子，这句话说了好几秒。  
挂了电话他却站在那里不知道怎么办，每次他不知道怎么办的时候Gerard都会告诉他帮他，那么Gerard没法告诉他的时候呢？  
终于还是打车到了医院，Nuria的提醒下他才记得穿上外套，他跑过医院走廊的时候恨透了自己，他想神是在惩罚我了，如果要带走的话千万不要带走他。  
跑到跟前的时候手术中的红灯正好暗了，医生走出来对Gerard等在那里的家人说什么，Cesc瞪大眼睛看到他们的表情从紧张到喜极而泣，才一步步慢慢走上前去靠近医生，医生摘下口罩向他笑笑，没事了，明天就能醒。Cesc用力支撑着自己才没直接软在地上，大量的眼泪从眼睛里涌出来，直到被人扶到旁边坐着。  
Cesc没接递过来的手帕，他用衣袖擦了一下眼睛，Juan在他身边坐着，他说了声谢谢，感觉对方在他肩膀上轻拍了两下。  
医生说可以进去看病人的时候他坐着没动，Juan进去了，Cesc站起来往外走。  
我明天再来，他想。

第二天下午Cesc开车过来，之前他几乎两个小时就要给Gerard的弟弟Marc打一个电话，到后来实在不好意思再打，就红着眼睛到了医院，问了房间走上去，要敲门的时候从透明的小窗里看到Gerard醒了，他甚至可以半坐起来了，他在和Juan接吻，Cesc曲起来的手指就僵住了，可是他没法移开视线，就这样呆呆看着他们吻完，Gerard睁开眼睛温柔地笑了一下，不是对自己。  
Cesc转身去按电梯，然后跑出医院坐进车里，他抓着胸前的衣服喘息，反复对自己说不能再哭了，他已经28岁了，已经做了父亲，却像个18岁满脑子只有罗曼蒂克的女孩，天天为情伤怀，困在自己织起来的网里，可恶可怜，自厌自弃。

Cesc就那么一直等在车里，公司打来的电话也通通不接，直到手机没电。点烟吸了一口都呛得咳起来，赶紧熄掉，他实在不擅长这些。  
天色渐渐暗了，他看到Juan从住院部的楼里走出开走Gerard的车，才从车里出来，重新返回病房。  
Gerard睡着了，头上缠着绷带，Cesc轻轻走过去，没有开灯，旁边急诊楼的亮光足够让他看清楚自己思慕的脸，挺直的鼻梁和完美的轮廓。高中的时候Gerard受欢迎得不像话，那时候他的头发是纯金的，不像现在已经变得更像金棕色，眼睛是会变幻的蓝色，天空大海都能盛进去，刚刚发育完全的肢体有模特一般的完美高度和比例，他又聪明又开朗，全校女生都为他疯狂，男生也欣赏他，身边总围着很多人，他却总笑说Cesc真受欢迎，然后从人群里走出来揽着自己，揉乱自己的短发。  
Cesc伸手去抚摸他的脸，然后弯下身去靠近。  
高二的时候他在市高中足球锦标赛半决赛脚踝骨裂，深知队里缺不了自己的Cesc恼恨万分，Gerard抱着他任他在肩上背上撕咬拍打，不断告诉他一定会拿下冠军。最后真的拿到了，队友捧着杯子在他病房里闹了一下午，最后Gerard 留下来陪他，跟他说比赛时的惊险刺激让他心驰神往，Gerard总是有这样的本事，什么事都能说得比自己亲历还要动人。伤员傻乐着折腾了好几个小时，最后被护士嘱咐要睡了，Gerard还是陪着，说你睡着我再走。一会Cesc睡着了，他就俯下身去吻他的唇。  
就像现在Cesc在做的一样。

然后Gerard也像当年的Cesc那样，在嘴唇离开的下一秒，睁开了眼睛。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard坐起身来，Cesc伸手扶住他，谁也不说话，Gerard抓住Cesc的手腕把他拉近，微微仰头黏住微凉的嘴唇，手上用力，Cesc被他慢慢拉低身体，然后坐到病床上，他把手环上Gerard的脖子，接受和回应深吻。  
Gerard放开他，用额头抵住他的，他们在对方幽深的眼里看见自己，Gerard再次靠近，吻了一下鼻尖，嘴角，移到颈侧轻咬。Cesc闭起眼睛，他终于知道偷盗是会上瘾的。他在心里倒数，梦境很快就会结束。  
Cesc每天都过来，他们接吻亲昵，Cesc把手伸到Gerard腿间给他抚慰，在Cesc手里Gerard根本撑不了多久，他像个十几岁时第一次进入心上人身体的傻瓜，很快就射出来，蓝色的眼睛在微光里也亮得不行，他揽过Cesc的腰继续吻他，深而用力，他们从不交谈，权当是一场场梦。  
Gerard还有两天出院，Cesc在10点之前过来，Gerard痴迷的用舌尖尝他的唇，然后把他抱起压在床上，裤子拉下去，手指刺入穴口的时候，Cesc越过他肩膀看天花板，他在暗色里说：“Geri，10年前你为什么要离开这里？”  
Gerard停住动作，茫然不知所以。  
Cesc推开他，走下床去开病房的灯，灯亮的时候Gerard眯了一下眼睛，然后Cesc坐回去，Gerard神色迷茫的看着他，现在他只需要温存。  
“Maki？”  
“如果你今天不能谈这些，我就走。”  
Gerard安静了一阵，他觉得有些透不过气“你都明白。”  
“说出来。”  
Gerard没办法说话。  
“因为我们在毕业晚会那天发生了关系，因为我们在球场上被我母亲看到了，因为你要保护我，因为你说是你引诱了我，而他们都信了。”  
Cesc的声音在发抖，但他不想掩饰。  
“因为我什么也没说。”  
“停下来。”  
“因为我不爱你Geri，10年前不爱，10年后也不爱，但我不排斥与你接触，就像10年前那天，就像这些天，就像刚才，明白了吗？都不是因为爱你。”  
“闭嘴...闭嘴。”  
“我应该说出来，说其实我也引诱了你，但你知道我多自私？我不想因为为一个我不爱的人开脱被家人厌弃。”  
Gerard伸手掐住了Cesc的脖子，他想把这些可恶无情的话掐断，他不知道自己是不是还在做梦，为什么美梦和噩梦间毫无过渡，一个陷阱。几秒钟之后他就放了手，他用了很大的力气，Cesc被放开的时候咳嗽了好几声，真的无法马上说话，等一会了才又继续。  
“别再浪费时间，我们都不小了，10年前的事我不怪你，我也享受过，你是一个很好的性爱对象，今后我们也可以再试，我记得你说过最无法忍受感情的负累，从今天起我们一起解脱。”  
Gerard再次把手移到他的脖子上，他轻轻抚摸着：“我不是第一天认识你，我了解你，今天的话我就当疯话，下一秒起我们都忘了，好不好？”几乎是哀求的语气。  
“我的记性没那么差。”Cesc的声音不再发抖，他甚至笑了一下，推开Gerard的手。  
“我欠你太多，我实在想不出怎么来还，在这之前只好不再继续欠下去，否则我连觉也睡不安稳，Geri，相信我，有一天你会感谢我今天所说的每一个字。我们还是…”  
接下来的话Cesc卡在喉咙里，他看到Gerard的眼泪。他觉得自己离崩溃只差一步，怎么还能看到这个。  
他终于再说不下去，慢慢从床上下来，转身走出病房。

3个小时后Cesc才把车开回家，在路上他连信号灯也看不清，只好停停走走，他放了一池水把自己泡进去，花洒也打开，全淋在头上，他就这样在浴室里待到凌晨3点。然后吹干头发躺在床上试图入睡，嘴唇的血流到枕头上。  
9点的时候他打电话给自己秘书定了下午的航班，准备去即将开辟市场的城市见合作者，坐在候机室的时候他看着起落的飞机，他觉得心里的血终于随着热水中的眼泪流尽了，只剩一个空洞在那，多年来唯一渴望攥在手里的东西，亲手放了。他知道Gerard没有那么好骗，但对自己始终是有盲点，Gerard对他非常能忍，而自己其实比他更甚。Cesc想我仍是自私的，我只是希望停止对自己的折磨，只希望由自己来走出彻底改变的一步，让自己解脱。他对自己说，原本想得那么可怕的事，其实没有什么承受不起。

Gerard出院后问了所有能问的人，也无法知道Cesc到底为什么会突然如此反应，Cesc从来没有这样过，Gerard从心底泛起凉意，他当然不会把那些话当真，认识Cesc13年，他是什么样的性子自己恐怕比他还清楚，因为清楚，更明白他的想法是往一条死路上去了。他又后悔，那几个晚上只顾享受简直是春梦般的魅惑温存居然没察觉异样。  
刚出院，家人也不许他多劳多想，他就索性先不想那么多，Cesc这样他也伤心也有脾气，那些话确实伤人至极，一想到他用什么心情说出来，又不忍心多怪他了，总之等他回来一定缠住他，逼他收回那些话，好让他知道Cesc这辈子不爱Gerard也没关系，想甩了他却没这么容易。

两个星期后Cesc回来了，他却根本没有时间去缠他，他这一伤又累积了一堆工作，每天几乎要睡在办公室里。有时候觉得应该联系一下，又对自己说工作忙成这样还是晚些再说，就把念头压下去，其实一个电话又要多久时间，仍是在赌气罢了。  
Gerard不是没跟Cesc堵过气，实际上他们冷战过不知道多少次，Gerard自尊心不是一般的强，世上能这么对他的人真的只剩一个，但是不代表他马上就能恢复常态重又温柔呵护。这次算下来前后加在一起，足有二十来天没互相联系。

直到Gerard实在忍不住，又好容易得了半天闲，电话也不打直接去了Cesc家，料想他也没有哪里可去。按了好久门铃，来开门的人让Gerard楞了。  
“Carlota？什么时候回的？”24岁的女孩愈发漂亮。  
“回来过圣诞，3天前就到了。”  
“好久不见。”他们贴面吻了一下。  
“确切的说四年了，你看起来不怎么好。”  
“年级大了。”  
“胡扯，你们又在折腾了。”  
“你还是个姑娘，说话别像个大婶。”  
“明年夏天我就要结婚了。” Carlota叉着腰撅嘴。  
Gerard顿了一下，俯身拥抱了她。  
“恭喜。”  
女孩叹息着拍了拍他的背，“Gerard Pique是Fabregas家的克星。”  
“反过来才对。”Gerard苦笑。  
“我哥睡办公室都一个星期了。”她转头看了一下时钟，“这时候估计还在外头跑，先陪我聊聊吧，今天就剩我一个了。”黑色的眼睛眨了两下。

Gerard坐到沙发上喝递过来的啤酒。Carlota坐下来就说，“有些事我也是刚懂，你想过那时候你不走会怎样吗？”  
Gerard有些反应不过来，他其实不太知道Carlota对那件事了解到什么程度，那年她才14岁。  
“他是我哥我自然向着他，有些话我就直讲，那件事同样可以看成你抛弃了他，哪怕这不是你的本意。他不吭声是因为他不知道该说什么，你知道他的，18岁他连女朋友都没有过…你有地方可逃而他连去处都没有。这么多年，他一直自责于那时没能和你一起承担，但那时你根本没给他机会，10天的时间你就走了，然后两个多月没有联系。你后来来电话他感动得要命，也许你没听出来。我到现在为止都只见过一个那样的傻瓜，还有一个也不见得好到哪里去，就是你。”  
Gerard听出了一背冷汗，却做不出任何回应，他只能听着。  
“这些话如果不是我来说恐怕没有人会说了，指望你们明白还不知道等到什么时候，也许那时事情已经一团糟了，还不感谢我点化你。” Carlota语带得意，眼睛里却闪出泪光来。

开车到Cesc公司的路上他一直在想Carlota后来的话。  
“你觉得他不爱你，所以无论怎样对他好也没有负担，付出不求回报，就真的伟大？想过他么？他只会觉得亏欠愈多，总会无法承受。何况你还是有男友的人，光是道德捆绑都让他喘不过气，他依赖你多一点，事后就会自责多一点。我们是他的血亲，平时也听不见他几句抱怨，回想这10年来他除了结婚离婚，应该也不曾向你多求宽慰。反而因为前几年你进重案组经常受伤，他担心得不行，这次你受伤，他差不多快崩溃了，只是他又怎么会让你全都知道。”  
这些句子真像一根根尖刺一般直接扎到他心里去，他想起每次回来，Cesc到机场接他，永远先问他近况，等他反问，才笑笑说还好。Cesc就是这样，不懂照顾自己却会掩饰伤痛。10年里他身边换过多少人，不论结局，相对时他也体贴，只是做不到高中对Cesc那样，但是10年里，Cesc又得到过多少他的温柔？只有这次调任，因为离婚不久又碰上Vincent的事情，他才显得脆弱才依赖自己多一点，仿佛回到高中时代。  
Gerard用力在方向盘上拍了一下，喇叭响起来，引起旁边车里人的侧目。  
其实已经一团糟了，但好在不算太晚。

到了公司，他直接走到总裁办公室去，Cesc的秘书迎上来，告诉他人在休息室里。  
Gerard推门进去，看见Cesc睡在沙发上，鞋都没脱，西服外套都只怕是秘书给他盖上的。Gerard走过去先把他松了的领带取下来，然后把鞋脱了。Cesc皱着眉，因为要应酬胡子倒刮得干净，两颊都瘦下去了。Gerard心里疼得厉害，他坐到沙发上，把人搂进怀里更舒服地躺着，Cesc马上就缩起来往他胸口钻，跟十几岁的时候一模一样，但没多久就醒了。  
“Geri？”  
Cesc挣开他坐起来，张了张口，又不知道说什么。他想起什么，就往旁边要离远一点，被Gerard一把揽住腰拉过来，然后他又挣开，Gerard再拉近，来回好几次，Cesc懒得挣了。  
他冷淡地说：“我在你眼里尊重不起来了？”  
Gerard气到笑了，“你那天不是说如果有意，你可以跟我再尝试性爱？那今天我们试试怎样？”  
Cesc站起身来就开始解衬衫扣子，Gerard也站起来捏住他的脖子，“有时候真想杀了你。”他从齿缝中挤出这句话。  
Cesc盯着他，然后笑起来，“其实你也很自私Geri，你是不是觉得自己这样很伟大？为一个永远无法教化不懂爱情的可怜虫奉献了十几年关爱体贴，你是不是也从中找到了很多满足感？”  
Gerard松开他，眼睛里的浓重情绪渐渐翻涌。  
Cesc垂下眼睛“抱歉我太累了，这些都是胡话，别介意。”  
“还有什么胡话能一并说给我听吗？”  
“没什么了，你一直对我很好，现在更是于我有恩，你永远是我最好的朋友。”  
“你说过我救了Vincent，所以什么都愿意给我。”  
Cesc抖了一下。  
“那也是胡话吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那我现在说我想要什么，一个拥抱Maki。”  
Gerard抱住他，Cesc终于不再挣脱，他太累了。

 

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard抱了5分钟还没有要放手的意思，Cesc开始推他，动作很轻“我要工作了。”声音也是轻的。  
“你需要睡觉。”  
“我睡了不少。”  
Gerard弯身把他横抱起来，休息室里是有床的，就这么抱着他走过去，手没有放开，随他一起躺到床上。  
Cesc盯着他看，目光尽可能的凌厉。  
“我没说要抱多久。”Gerard还伸手把他往怀里拽。  
Cesc对爱赖皮的Gerard最没辙，自己总心甘情愿掉进他的陷阱。这是最后一次。他对自己说。  
他放松了身体，但是不愿意面对面躺着，翻身过去也还是被贴上来，甚至感觉到Gerard胯下的东西一会就硬了，他没好气地再翻回去要推开他，却看到Gerard已经闭上眼睛，这才看清他的样子，果然也瘦了，Cesc眼睛一热，赶快把头低下去。  
这是最后一次。他又对自己说了一遍。

这次醒来的时候Gerard还抱着他，Cesc心里有点凉，最后一次也结束了。他狠了狠心坐起来，终于从那个怀抱里离开，看了一下手表，已经快7点，公司都差不多走空了。犹豫着要不要把人叫醒的时候Gerard自己醒过来，用手在伤了的地方按了一下，Cesc往前走了两步问，“是不是疼？”  
“一点点。”Gerard如实以告。  
Cesc走过去想细看，又被他一把抱住，用了十成力，挣也挣不开。Cesc没法子了，“还想再听一遍那天的话么。”  
“你说，我倒是想听听你还能不能说得完全一样。”  
“我没跟你开玩笑。”  
“我也没有。我告诉你Cesc Fabregas，如果你爱上了任何其他人，我都可以放你走，在这之前，休想甩了我，你说的我们永远是朋友。”  
Cesc简直气结，“你没有其他的朋友？你对他们是什么态度，就该对我是什么态度。之前都算我错了，说性伴侣那句确实是疯话，但其他都是真的。如果你还尊重我的话，从现在开始我们就这样。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不觉得你的举动辜负了你的男友？”  
“不觉得。”  
“可是我觉得。”  
“吃醋了？”  
Cesc恼火起来，他觉得跟他讲不清楚了，被这样胡搅蛮缠下来，这段时间自己受的罪算什么？全白费了。他抓着Gerard的胳膊使劲往外掰，用了全身的力气。虽然最近两个人身体状况都不好，但是他又怎么能跟体格大上自己两圈的警察拼力气，自然是挣不动的，想给他一拳又担心他的伤下不去手。  
Gerard知道他急了，就轻轻放开一下，Cesc总算挣出来，站远一点瞪着他。Gerard看着他的样子，恼怒又无措的表情，带着一点点慌乱，他从来没有像现在这一刻一样，希望Cesc也是爱自己的。至少，至少不抗拒他的爱，这样Cesc就不会非要从他怀里挣开，非要说那些伤人的话，他无法想象如果今后Cesc都要跟他保持距离，拒绝自己的拥抱和关心，他会怎样？他从来都是站在感情施与者的角度，从没为Cesc多想。他并不是不想得到，他几乎还记得自己10年前怎样进入那个迷恋已久的身体，那种把一切抛诸脑后的狂喜；记得4年前Cesc新婚却陪着带伤赶回来的自己整整一夜，才让他摆脱会失去Cesc的绝望感；更记得最后一个在病房的夜晚，被那些话语刺得疼出的眼泪。

他终于知道了自己是需要Cesc的，比Cesc需要自己更甚；他终于记起自己还没真切地对Cesc说过一句爱，他错过了最好的时候，甚至是不那么好但总能说出口的时候。  
无力和绝望席卷了他，头剧烈地疼起来，而Cesc甚至不愿意再走近他了。  
Gerard抓住自己外套的衣摆撑过这一波疼痛，他想起Carlota说Cesc过完新年就要去新市场考察几个月，从前无论他和Cesc之间发生什么，他都会对自己说那句咒语般的话，每次他都对自己说，这没什么，我会让一切回复原状的。  
但这一次，Gerard知道时间不多了，而且他想要的更多，不止是恢复原状。  
“要么就放他自由，要么就去追求他。”Carlota是对的，自己从来都是自以为是地在爱Cesc，从来都觉得Cesc应该都懂，从来都没有追求过他，没有为了让他也爱上自己努力，落得这个下场，他咎由自取。

Cesc看着他，以为自己已经流干了血的那个空洞似乎又在疼了，他才知道狠心比心软难这么多，用了全身力气才能控制自己不走过去。  
过了两分钟Gerard像是扛过去了，Cesc觉得冷汗浸湿了自己的脊背。Gerard抬起头，苍白的脸色，连嘴唇都是铁青的，他笑了一下，他说“好，都依你，那陪朋友过个圣诞不过分吧。”  
“圣诞都要和家人过的。”  
“平安夜当然是，圣诞节我们找几个高中同学聚聚总可以吧？”  
“你不用陪男友？”  
“他要回家休假。”  
Cesc最终点了点头，然后跟Gerard出了办公室，直送到电梯口。  
电梯合上以后Cesc走回办公室播了Marc的电话。  
“你哥需要返院检查，他头疼得厉害…我看到了…记得要尽快，不要告诉他是我说的，恩，就这样，再见。”  
之后他在沙发上呆坐了一会，去给自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡，然后继续看报表和新市场的调研分析，一开始怎么也不能集中精神，强迫自己看了半小时以后，终于能静下心来。

一星期以后就是圣诞，Juan提前5天回了家，Gerard去送他，这段时间的异样全在Juan眼里，他知道变化已起，无能为力。事实上无论是他还未到B市之前的猜测，还是到达B市以后的察觉，早就预知这样的结局。Gerard在遇见他的第一天就开始提到Cesc，第一次看到Cesc的样子是在Gerard的钱包里，他就那么放着，还不是合影，是他拍的Cesc拿着自治州高中联赛冠军奖杯的样子，Gerard说那时候Cesc还差几天才满18岁，美好得只有梦里才有的存在，炫耀又珍爱的表情，让Juan一瞬间就感到自己对那黑发男孩的嫉妒，后来慢慢发现Gerard对Cesc似乎永远停留在10年前的时空里，简直不像现实里的爱情，而是对一个美梦的憧憬。认识一个月以后他向Gerard告白，对方没有拒绝，就开始住在一起，生活里和床上，Gerard都是非常好的情人，除了有些纪念日Gerard一定会回去B市，每天一通电话和几封短信，对那个遥远的威胁似乎并不需太过在意，何况Cesc已经结婚生子，过着一个异性恋该有的正常生活。对Gerard的希望Juan是知道的，他也知道那几乎不可能实现，他不是忧虑犹豫的个性，这么有魅力的男人他不想放过，所以他心安理得享受幸福，直到Gerard接到调令。亲眼见到Cesc的时候Juan感受得到Gerard对他的痴迷，虽然Cesc甚至没有走在Gerard身侧，他都看到Gerard如影随形的目光根本不愿离开Cesc。Cesc确实美丽，比实际年龄也更加年轻，看不出是个有两岁孩子的父亲，更有种安然恬静的气质，这是从照片上无法感受的。  
Gerard向Cesc介绍自己的时候很大方，Cesc于是伸过手来对自己微笑，Juan顿时知道自己赢不了，Gerard只能是属于Cesc的，反过来也是一样，他不知道是不是其他人也看出来了，只有他们两个不自知。也是这样的发现引起了Juan的不甘，直到看到他们无形之间越绑越紧，就算互相伤害，也还是分割不了。  
三天前Gerard就说想跟自己谈谈，Juan当然知道是谈什么，他叹息一声说，“能不能等到新年过了，圣诞过后我就回B市，你陪我过一个新年，我们再谈。”说的忍让婉转，Gerard不是铁石心肠，怎么拒绝得了，于是点头说好。  
Juan过安检之前突然回身抱了帮他提着行李的Gerard的一下，然后放开手，他看进对方的眼睛，想来这三年的时间Gerard也不会轻易忘了，而自己必定会记一辈子，如果让他重选，他一定还是愿意拥有Gerard三年，就算不是完全拥有，却也比彼此煎熬折磨幸福。这样想着他笑起来，提着行李走进安检口，没有回头。

Gerard在大厅看到飞机起飞的信息在显示屏上出现才转身离开，开车在街上乱走了几圈，然后去了城里最大的体育用品店，这店13年前就在，他和Cesc经常贴着玻璃橱窗看着限量版的球鞋流口水，两个家庭都很富裕，孩子们也未必心想事成，他们的父母长辈一早就知晓教育他们，想得到什么需要自己努力。Gerard把店里上下5层走了一遍，然后在幼儿区照着3岁男孩能穿的型号买了一套国家队的球衣，又买了一个足球，都用圣诞礼物的盒子包装起来，放到车后座去。他对采购礼物一向有心得，两个小时把包括Carlota在内两家人的礼物都买好打包，除了给Cesc的。  
事实上他已经10年没有送过圣诞礼物给Cesc了，高中的时候还能送游戏机和唱片，分开以后他却不知道该送什么，每年圣诞回家他们都在机场给对方一个拥抱，算作给对方的圣诞礼物，其实Cesc还是会送他其他的东西，这个城市球队的纪念品，一些稀奇古怪的小玩意，圣诞的时候，他生日的时候都会送。而他只是在每年Cesc生日的时候送一颗价值不菲的耳钉，圣诞礼物真的只剩了那个拥抱。  
这次他想送点什么，最终他走进了一家店里。

平安夜家人都回来了，一大家子人的家庭派对温馨而快乐，Gerard把其他心绪都放下，全心来承担开心果角色，Marc的女朋友很漂亮，在家人眼里看来婚期将近，美满祥和无一不好，过了12点他拨了Fabregas家的电话，向他们一个个祝贺圣诞，最后是Cesc。  
“圣诞快乐Maki。”  
“圣诞快乐Geri。”Cesc轻柔的声音带着倦意。  
“困了就早点睡，别忘了今天下午的聚会。”  
“恩。”  
“明天早上我先送礼物过去，Vincent的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“送给他的，你谢什么，这就挂了，晚安。”  
“恩，晚安。”

到了4点家人们陆续去睡了，Gerard走到阳台上抽烟，Marc走过来。  
“复查结果怎样？”  
“就你啰嗦，已经汇报给爸妈了，没事。”  
“和Cesc和好了吗？”  
Gerard夹着烟转头看他。  
“你小子什么时候这么爱管我的事了。”  
“谁让我摊上你这么个兄弟，你不在家，家里人话题也全在你身上，回来了更是，你倒好逍遥自在得很，跑到外面住。…你别岔开话题。”  
“我们没吵架。”  
“比吵架更严重吧。”  
Gerard奇怪地看了他一眼，“小子，Carlota快结婚了，别找借口去骚扰她。”  
“还好意思说，不是你的话，我可能早就娶到她了。Fabregas家的都被你耽误了，连同我一起。”Marc的表情一点也不像玩笑。  
Gerard被呛了一下，“对得起你带回来的漂亮姑娘吗？”  
“这世上最没资格说我的就是你。”  
Gerard举起手，“我投降了，还想批判什么都说出来吧。”  
Marc没做声，过了一阵猛的给了Gerard一拳，打在胸口上，疼得他直咧嘴。  
然后Gerard听见他说：  
“哥，把Cesc娶回家吧，你总是比我行的。”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard看着他笑起来，再转过身去把烟深深吸了一口，把烟蒂熄灭在栏杆上。  
“又这样，我要去向老妈告状。”  
Gerard抬起手臂来勾住他脖子，用手揉了揉他的头。Marc挣脱以后兄弟两个笑起来。

外面实在太冷，他们又站了一阵就各自回房间，Gerard躺在床上翻短信，看到Juan的他一下子坐了起来，自己居然连电话也忘了打，骂了自己两句以后他回了短信。  
再躺下去当然睡不着了，他又把以前存的Cesc的短信翻出来看。除了家乡城市主队的消息充满了兴奋感和激动的情绪，其他都是简短的问话和嘱咐。每次存下Cesc短信和翻看的时候Gerard都觉得自己实在幼稚可笑，但就是阻止不了自己这么做。   
看的时候他会想象Cesc回短信的样子，垂下睫毛来眉头皱起或舒展，嘴唇抿起来，后颈的弧线那么好看。  
他叹息着闭上眼睛，听床头时钟上的秒针一点点走出的声响，他一度觉得这一整天应该有所计划，但什么也计划不出来，其实碰上Cesc的事他从来都难以事先预计好什么，就像他对其他任何人胡扯都简单，唯独一对上Cesc的眼睛，半句也说不出来。  
心烦意乱翻转到6点，他索性出门，直接开到Cesc家附近，坐在车里远远看着他窗口，还是亮着灯的，明明是早就困了，也不知道到底有没有睡。Gerard盯着那灯光看了一阵，还是留在车里，点起烟来又掐灭，他伸手到外套口袋里攥住那个小小的方盒，用指腹摩擦上面细细的绒毛，那感觉让他有了一点安心，靠在椅背上合了眼。就这么睡过去了一会，睁眼一看，天已经微微亮了，他想了想，发了个短信过去，一会就看到屋子的门开了，Cesc走出来向两边的路上张望。

Gerard把给Vincent的礼物放在客厅的圣诞树下，然后是给其他人的，Cesc给他端了热咖啡来，在旁边看他把盒子一个个摆过去。  
“我也准备了给爷爷他们的。”Cesc说，一会他上楼拿下来。“上午我得陪着Vincent，拜托你帮我带过去。”  
Gerard点点头，还是忍不住问，“打算陪他去哪？”  
“还能去哪？游乐园。”  
“不如去我朋友那边的儿童球场。正是嘉年华的时候，游乐园实在人多。”  
Cesc看着他：“你给他买足球了？”视线移到那个盒子上。  
Gerard 笑笑。  
Cesc有些不满的说，“他人生的第一个足球该是我来送。”  
“我人生中的第一个足球就是我爷爷送的。”  
“跟你爸送你差不多。”  
“你嫌弃我这个外人？”  
Cesc叹气，“你明知我不是这个意思，他多喜欢你，他会高兴的。”  
“Maki，我们一起带他去儿童球场，好不好？”Gerard蹲在地上，蓝眼睛看着Cesc，让他实在说不出拒绝的话。

过了一会家人都陆续起床下楼，Gerard挨个拥抱了他们，Carlota朝他眨了眨眼，拥抱的时候轻声说了句“好运。”  
Vincent被Cesc抱下楼的时候用小手揉着眼睛，等看清了Gerard就喊着Geri似乎要凌空扑过来，Gerard接过他来抛了两下，小宝贝笑得无比开心，双手搂着他脖子不肯放开，刷牙洗脸都要在他怀里，Cesc也没有办法，自己儿子黏Gerard黏得太过分，他甚至觉得有些醋意。吃完早餐一大一小蹲到圣诞树下看礼物，Vincent看到足球的时候，Gerard和Cesc都看着他，孩子用手推了一下那个圆滚滚的东西，然后用脚踹了一下，大声笑起来，两个大人像得到了某种认证一样舒了口气，然后相视而笑。  
8点的时候其他人都出门去教堂，Gerard陪着Vincent在客厅宽敞的地方玩球，等Cesc把Vincent出门要准备的东西都备好，两个人就带着孩子出门。Gerard把要带回去的礼物放在自己车上，然后招呼Cesc上车。Cesc在那天之后对坐Gerard的车有点抗拒，奈何自己的车已经被Carlota开走，只好抱着Vincent坐在副驾驶席上。  
Gerard一边开车一边逗Vincent说话，好几次Cesc都要被逗得笑出声来，但还是忍住，只浅浅露出一个笑容，Gerard看到他的侧脸，仿佛高中时他第一次坐上自己车在身边微笑时一般心动。

这个儿童球场是会员制的，所以人并不多，室内的场地，温度适宜，Cesc帮Vincent换了球衣，小家伙迫不及待就往场上跑，Cesc也跑到场上，父子俩开始毫无章法的传球练习，Cesc终于笑出声来，Gerard看着他舒展得更开的眉目，那里已经有了一些细纹，随着笑容的深浅而隐约，Gerard看着，觉得这十年的时光就在这些细小的沟壑里，每一分钟都觉得自己更爱他，那样的情感像满月下的潮水高涨起来，漫过全身融进血液，他就这么看着，直到Cesc示意他也加入，他就走过去，两个人开始互相传球，慢慢的，任Vincent在中间大搞破坏，再把球追回来，继续。到后来两个人都脱了外套，Gerard看到Cesc鼻尖上冒出来的汗珠，额角亮晶晶的一片，Cesc笑着，这样的画面多么熟悉，看他看得痴了，看得忘了。  
Vincent精力充沛地玩了近两个小时，终于累得坐在地上直要Cesc抱。回家把已经睡着的孩子交给Nuria，两个人看了看时间，Cesc犹豫了一下还是跟着Gerard直接去了聚会地点。

Gerard的住处是调回的时候新找的，离Cesc家还算近，这对他来说当然不难。这房子一楼除了客厅，其他空间都被其改成娱乐室，完全为派对准备的，六七十人一起胡闹都没问题，何况就二十来个。Gerard是办派对的行家，大家都玩得尽兴，还看了些Gerard不知道从哪里搞来的高中球赛录像，到晚上九点才散了。Cesc看着屋子里的一片狼藉，想走又觉得有些过意不去，就在之前人待得不多的客厅收拾了一下。Gerard看着他笑，你这会能收拾什么， 明早我叫人整理。  
Cesc点一下头，实在是乱得没有头绪，他说那我也先走了，就准备打电话叫出租车，却被拉住了手，他皱眉看了一眼。  
“你说话不作数的么？” Cesc喝了点酒，没到醉的程度，却有点迷糊。  
“什么话？”  
“你说依我，就是普通朋友。”  
“普通朋友是什么样？”  
Cesc歪了一下头，这样子在Gerard眼里实在可爱。  
“不会这样拉着手的。”  
“那是你的普通朋友，不是我的，我会跟普通朋友拉手，我还会跟普通朋友拥抱，甚至贴脸拍照。”  
Cesc不再说话，他开始用力甩开Gerard的手。  
Gerard赶紧放开，“不逗你了，你坐一坐，我给你弄点醒酒的东西，一会送你回去。” Gerard几乎一口酒都没喝，他实在喝不下，也吃不进去任何东西。近29年来他从没这样紧张过。  
Cesc总算坐了下来，Gerard给了他一杯薄荷茶，他就安静地喝，Gerard看着他，不知道该何时开口，他闭了闭眼睛，不如就现在。

“那句话不作数的。”  
Cesc朝他看过来。Gerard一字一句清晰缓慢地开始说：  
“我从来都不想和你只做朋友，我想的不仅是拉你的手，我想拥抱你，我想吻你，想进入你，想看你高潮的样子，想无数次这样做，直到我再也硬不起来，10年前我是这么想，现在也还是一样，今天甚至又多了一个想望…我想陪你和Vincent一起过接下来每一个圣诞…”  
他凝视再次垂下视线的Cesc：“能看着我吗？”  
Cesc静了一会，还是抬起头，Gerard看见他仿佛湿透了的眼睛，他说：  
“我爱你。”  
这仿佛是一句穿越时空的咒语，Cesc在那瞬间似乎看到18岁的Gerard，在离开之前在他面前，松开被咬得出血的下唇，说出这句话，而18岁的自己流着泪在吻上那道血痕之前，说“我也是。”  
那幻梦和现实竟无分割般，让Cesc疑惑是不是自己也把这句话脱口而出。

而过了1分钟Cesc才知道，这远不是这个夜晚的顶点。  
Gerard从口袋里拿出那个盒子，打开盒盖从桌面上慢慢推过来，里面是一双对戒，极简的设计，Tiffany的精品。Cesc不可置信的看着他。  
“要我跪下来么？” Gerard极轻地说，他的声音带着细不可闻的战栗，低沉而蛊惑之极。  
Cesc一下子不知道该说你疯了还是说不要戏弄我，他知道Gerard不会开这种玩笑，所以他不确定自己是不是醉到睡了，醉到梦都荒诞。  
还来不及反应，Gerard真的跪了下来，吓得Cesc站起来，几乎撞翻了桌上的盘子。手指磕到桌沿的疼痛让他无法再自欺欺人，他惊呆了。  
“答应我好吗？”他听到了这样一句话。  
十几秒过去，Cesc心里乱成一片，有很多感情涌进心里，而同样多的想法则涌进脑子，但是什么也分辨不出，它们只是胡乱纠缠着。他感到自己的手被握起来，下意识的低头，就撞进那两片海里，他们对对方永远学不会搪塞和敷衍，就算是欺骗也要用尽全身气力，他不知道Gerard经过了什么思索和考量才这样，又或许根本就没有思索和考量过，但无论如何他都做不到拒绝，也说不出应允，只好什么也说不出来凝固般站着。  
接下来的几分钟过得很慢，最终他听到了Gerard的叹息，然后站起身来，Cesc的视线随之上移，Gerard从盒子里拿出较大的那款戒指戴在自己的左手无名指上，合上盖子。  
现在起我只属于你一个人，身体和心灵。而其他，取决于你。

 

“你在派对后乱七八糟的客厅向他求婚？大少爷，追求和求婚是两码事，你可明白？”  
“对我来说差别不大。”Gerard仿佛睡意朦胧  
Cartola忍住对着电话尖叫的冲动想，这该死的自大狂这种时候还在炫耀他从来没有追求过谁，真是活该失败。接下来她无言以对，只好挂断电话。  
Cesc这时候从楼上下来，向家人们道早安，然后入座开始吃早餐，脸色平静如水，Cartola忍不住偷眼看了一下他空空的左手无名指处，暗暗为某个傻瓜叹气。  
Gerard起床去拉窗帘，阳光很好，他眯着眼适应了一会，自觉竟是这阵子以来心情最轻松的一天，他抬起左手来看到戒指，就露出比阳光还灿烂的笑容。

接下来Gerard的假期几乎全泡汤了，除了工作仅有时间睡觉，只通了几个电话，不知道是心理所用还是其他，Cesc似乎有些软化，让Gerard心情大好。消停下来就到了31号，只好先去接Juan，一看到Gerard手上的戒指，Juan就苦笑了一下，“我就这样被甩了？连最后一天也不能共度。”  
Gerard摇头，“说抱歉是对你的侮辱，三年来我感激你，真心实意，你值得比我更好的。”  
“你真的这么认为的时候再说这种话，这世上好的人何其多，其中未必有我爱的那个。”  
Gerard说不出什么，只好沉默，过一阵才问，“明天想去哪里？”  
“我想去你的高中看看，可以么？”  
Gerard又被噎住，半晌才答，“好。”  
Juan闭眼靠向椅背，他想，明了你会受良心折磨，也算我的小小报复。

新年的怀旧之旅让Gerard真正情思如潮，走到校队训练的球场更是觉得迈不动步子，Juan在一旁看他的神色变幻，心里叹息。自己转头去环顾周围，却看到有个身影很快走到旁边的建筑里去了，似乎有些眼熟，又觉得自己多心了。  
接下来半日Gerard都魂不守舍，Juan叹息这苦果最后还是自己来尝，好在这段时间回家，已经快把心伤养好，未来总有美好等着自己。  
快八点的时候他向Gerard道别，要了一个Goodbye Kiss，自己搭了出租车离开。  
Gerard在原地站着，不免有些两手空空的感觉，他又看了看左手的戒指，算着自己还有几天殷勤好献。

这时候来了电话，一看来电显示是队里的同事，不免叹息接下去也没有空闲了。  
“哪里有案子？”  
“对你来说比这糟多了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你那位黑发美人被盯上了。”

Gerard到Club的时候，下属在门外等他，他连谢也来不及说直接冲到包厢里，Cesc昏睡在沙发上。  
“还好，只是被下药了，好在被我看到，不然…”留着小胡子的男人靠在门口说。  
“这份人情欠得大了，以后有什么吩咐我一定照办。”  
对方哈哈一笑，过来拍拍他肩，然后指一下他怀里的人。  
“记得教他，应酬千万别来这种地方。”

Gerard把Cesc横抱起来放到自己车上，一想不能送回他家，就直接带到自己住处。抱他下车的时候Cesc醒过来，脸色潮红轻声喊热，Gerard一看就知道那药里还带着催情剂，愤怒和心疼同时达到顶点。  
拿钥匙开门的时候只能把Cesc放下来，他靠在自己耳边微微喘气，一边无意识地轻蹭，嘴唇擦过耳廓鬓角，Gerard下腹一下就热起来。  
进屋了Gerard不敢放他上床，只好放在浴室门口的地上，帮他把外套长裤脱了，Cesc只穿着衬衫坐着，下摆盖在大腿根部，两腿间已经挺立起来，皮肤都是绯粉颜色，脸上神情全是迷乱，眉头微微皱着，嘴唇却合不上，Gerard看到这个模样实在忍不了，一口吻下去，缠住Cesc的舌头吮了好一阵，才放开他。黑眼睛微微睁开一点，Gerard听到他喃喃地问：“Geri?...是Geri么？”赶紧把他搂到怀里，连声说是我是我。又弯身把他抱起来，放到已经蓄上热水的浴缸里，再给他脱下湿衣服。Cesc还是皱着眉，迷茫又难过的样子让人揪心，Gerard知道他需要纾解，手就伸到水里去握住他两腿间的硬挺。Cesc靠在浴缸壁上随着他的动作轻摆，黑色的湿发和睫毛，艳丽的表情和不自知的呻吟使他诱惑至极，Gerard帮他释放了一次已是大汗淋漓，正在起身，却被软绵绵地拽住了手。  
“Geri…别走。”  
Gerard只好回过身来，Cesc睁开了眼，那黑色的蛊惑抽掉他的魂魄，让他慢慢弯下身来，Cesc伸出手臂环抱他肩膀。  
“别走。”

 

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard只觉得理智随这几个重复的音节被丝丝抽走，他跨进浴缸跪到Cesc的两腿间，倾身往前从睫毛吻到嘴角，在那里用牙齿轻磨了两下就让唇瓣开启深吻进去。Cesc从鼻腔里发出甜腻的声音，他伸手抓住被打湿的金棕色头发，主动把唇舌送上来，甚至不让Gerard放开。Gerard怕他在热水里喘不过气，握着他的后颈往后拉，听到Cesc发出不满足的呜咽声，再重新给他安慰的轻吻，另一只手往下探去，握住又再硬挺的阴茎抽动了几下，手指滑过会阴去触摸挤压球体，然后探到小穴里去，水流润滑里都艰涩得难以进入，如此紧窒的触感让Gerard险难自控，渴望在水里烧起来，全身都像要被煮沸。Cesc被他吸住喉结不断呻吟，双腿慢慢夹紧，两手在Gerard腰部胡乱撕扯他的裤腰，终于把拉链解开。  
Gerard加快了动作，他让Cesc靠在浴缸边缘，空出一只手来把下身的衣物拉下去，湿透的织物边缘刮过的变得坚硬的海绵体，让Gerard放开Cesc的耳垂仰头叹了一声，两根手指在Cesc身体里插得更深，变得柔软的入口因为药力和扩张不断开合，纵使不断提醒自己Cesc几乎可以说没有经验万难容纳自己完全勃起的尺寸，他也无法再抵御这极致的诱惑，就托起Cesc的腰让腿分得更开，把自己顶进去。前端马上被绞住，水流的撩拨让欲念更甚，Gerard狠心推了一半进去，Cesc就痛得只抓他的手臂，用仅有的一点力气扭住他还没脱下的衬衫袖子，他赶紧含住那嘴唇让Cesc咬住自己。  
Gerard退出一些，再重新顶入，每次都多进去一点，在他要彻底丧失耐心前一秒，终于全部没了进去，同时他把Cesc紧紧搂进怀里。全世界再找不到第二个能让他如此满足的人，只是进入身体就几乎能让他高潮，他托起Cesc的下巴来吻因为痛楚而紧紧抿起的嘴唇，同时开始缓缓的抽动，仿佛探索一个曾在梦中到过的陌生圣地，10年前那个夜晚还印在心里的悸动被重新撩起，Gerard并不加快动作，他一手撑在池壁上加大抽动的幅度，缓慢的一点点的摩擦那温热的内壁。  
Cesc紧皱的眉头渐渐展开，这样的填充方式让他慢慢适应，药的作用让他很快就感受到欢愉，Gerard退出时的空虚感使尾椎酥痒到酸疼，那点疼痛被无限放大，让他收紧环在Gerard腰上的腿索求充实。Gerard不再忍耐，他改变了抽插的方式，动作变得迅猛而狂乱，浴缸里的水在他们的动作下几乎有半池溅到地上，Cesc甚至在他顶入的时候张开嘴却发不出声音，几次之后才哭喊出来，Gerard用力抱起他，让两个人结合得更紧，高潮来得又快又急，Cesc再次把Gerard的嘴唇咬出了血，体内也充满他的爱意。 

Gerard抱着几乎瘫软的Cesc，静静伏在浴缸里，他根本不想把自己抽离Cesc的身体，但窄小的地方实在不好继续，就起身抱起Cesc，用浴巾把两个人擦干，想起壁炉没点，空调才开不久，怕他着凉又扯过浴袍裹住他，再往卧室里抱，放上床以后自己再覆上去，他把Cesc转到背面，浴袍从领子处往下拉，看到那背心的痣就忍不住舔上去，反复用舌在那突起上游移和按压，再移上去舔他的蝴蝶骨，然后沿着脊柱的线条勾画下来，不断亲吻尾椎两侧的凹陷，Cesc被这样的吻舔弄得更加酥软，他蜷起脚趾，性器在柔软的床单里再次坚硬，Gerard没有停下的意思，舌一直陷到臀沟里去，他分开Cesc的腿，露出因为自己的粗鲁而略微红肿的蜜穴，伸出舌尖去触碰那些褶皱，Cesc惊叫着往前缩，被他拽住脚踝把舌尖刺进去再抽出，逐渐清醒的Cesc对这样的感知几近崩溃，他把脸埋进手掌里喘息着，小腹不断收缩，前端滴出的液体沾湿床单，Gerard再把他翻过来，含住那竖立起的器官，吞吐几下又转移到鼓胀的囊体，再沿着大腿的内侧往下品尝。 

Cesc任他不断翻转自己，展开身体每个部位，亲吻每一寸皮肤，从额角到脚趾，最后回到自己唇上，同时填满自己，带着自己再赴云端同享极乐，无论是身体连接的部位还是亲密贴合的肌肤，仿佛都要熔化为一体，抓紧床单的手指被Gerard紧紧握住，与他的交缠起来，触碰到Gerard左手上的戒指，混沌漂浮的意识里他感受到欲望不断被满足外从心底里涌动真切的喜悦和感动。只有一个人能带给他这些，带给他所有的这些，他不能抵赖，对自己。  
Cesc睁开眼睛，Gerard微微皱着眉用力，眼睛闭着，金棕色的睫毛从眉骨下的阴影里探出来，脸部和鼻翼的线条在汗水的光泽里好看得心惊，然后他感应般的也睁开眼，对上自己的视线，就低头吻下来，吻里都是珍爱和呵护，温柔得醉人。  
下一秒身体的震动和热力从四肢百骸汇集到一点上在眼前炸开，Gerard喘息着放开他的唇，在他耳边伏下来。  
仍是那句咒语  
我爱你。

Gerard就着连接的状态翻到侧面，下肢与Cesc交缠在一起，腿间的粘黏和后穴的饱涨感让Cesc在高潮后感到不适，Gerard在耳边说着抚慰的情话，然后轻声地问，“还要吗？”  
Cesc羞红了脸，他摇头钻到Gerard怀里去，却也没有推开要他出来。Gerard知道他已经完全醒过来，想到他刚才的顺从和回应，不由得心热如火，抱起他让他坐在自己大腿根部，自己半躺在床头往上挺动，再次涨大的器官顶到更深的地方去，Cesc被顶到敏感点，全身颤了一下软在他胸口，再也没力气自己坐起来，Gerard被他的迷人模样激到忘我，就着坐姿起落一阵，再翻身把他压在身下，又要了一次才停。  
Cesc累得眼睛也睁不开，偎在他怀里睡了，Gerard却还止不住激动，与之前的男友们做爱，结束后他都会清洗干净，但今天他觉得无论是粘黏的身体濡湿的床单还是房间里飘散的气味都是幸福的因子，他想去看Cesc美丽的睡脸，又不愿意让他离开自己怀里，他拉过爱人的左手吻他无名指的指节，在戴戒指的位置啃出细微的痕迹来，然后和自己的扣在一起。 

Gerard醒来的时候才懊悔自己睡着得太晚，怀里是空的，Cesc已经离开，他坐起来心里好不失落，又想起还没问清事情的经过，怎能安心，赶紧四处找手机，正要拨过去手机就振动起来，一看竟是Cesc打过来的，心花怒放，边傻笑边接起来。  
Cesc等了一下才轻声说，“醒了？”Gerard听他语气，似乎带些羞涩，心中更加甜蜜起来，还来不及讲上两句爱语，就听到他说“本来是昨天想给你电话，结果…”顿了一下才继续“你最近如果有空，能不能帮我再带Vincent去那个儿童球场？”  
“你怎么不一起？”  
“我…现在在机场，一会的飞机到M市。”  
Gerard大吃一惊，“怎么今天就走？你昨天还…”  
“这是早定好的，我已经去过医院检查，没什么事。”  
这样的反应，似乎昨晚的缠绵只是梦境，Gerard感到有点伤心，又觉得生气，忍不住想激他一下。  
“我是想问，你还走得动路？”  
却听见Cesc轻轻笑起来“我还时常踢球，体力恢复不输给你。”  
这下倒是Gerard无言以对，要是对别人，一定是机灵善辩从不落下风，唯独对Cesc聪明不起来，又想起最担忧的事，就转了话题。  
“你一个人去，我不放心。”  
“公司有三个人一起。”  
“你出门他们都跟着？”  
“昨天只是意外。”  
“发生过的意外未必没有第二次。”  
“那你就能一直陪着我？寸步不离？”  
Gerard又说不出话。  
Cesc在电话那头叹息了一声，“我不是女人，有些事情我承担得起，我也必须承担。”  
“你给我时间，我就去陪着你。”  
“我也需要时间，Geri。”  
Gerard听到这句，只觉得心跳渐烈，他不知这句话是不是他期望的那个意思，又不敢问。  
Cesc说要登机就挂了电话，Gerard叼着烟在床上听了一分钟忙音，开始打电话去问昨天事情的来龙去脉，原来那是家风投公司的大股东兼副总，跟自己父亲还有些生意上的来往，却是刚到B市定居，心思龌龊外还没什么脑子。Gerard听着冷冷笑了一下，不说Pique家的人脉，警察都有黑道上的交情，何况他位置不低，要整治一个不长眼的外来暴发户，当然不是什么难事。  
打了几个电话他重新躺回去，他想他需要一个假期。

 

到M市半个月之后，Cesc还是第一天有这样的空闲，他给两个中层放了一天假，自己睡到中午，起床以后看到好天气，还是决定出去走走，虽说是西班牙的城市，却随处可见罗马式的建筑，让人有身处异国的错觉。他没有开车，坐出租车无所谓目的地，看到人少的广场或商店街就停下来，到长椅上坐坐，喂一下鸽子，去店里买一些小东西，和要带回家的礼物。在一家手工织品的作坊里看到一条围巾，颜色像极了B市的晴空，Cesc一点都没犹豫就买了下来，他把柔软的羊毛织物缠在手掌上，想象它衬起Gerard的眼睛，过分美丽。  
逛到第三个广场，他在附近的书亭买了一本游城札记，到露天的咖啡馆里休息。翻看那札记一会，有个二十出头的女孩来向他打听附近的景点，他实在没想到还会有人向自己问路，只好抱歉的笑笑，轻轻摇头。那女孩一脸失望的离开，回到自己那桌，同伴赶紧凑过来：“这么快就被挡回来了？”  
“已经结婚了，手上戴着戒指。”  
“结婚了又怎样，这样的男人不在身边守着，怎么怪别人打主意？”  
刚说完就听到邻桌男人笑出声来，两个女孩神色不满看过去，穿着阿曼尼风衣的男人极其英俊，视线一碰就让她们红了脸，那个男人站起身来对她们微笑：“说得对姑娘们。不在身边守着，难怪别人打主意。”

Gerard一步步走过去，站得近了，看他低头看书的样子，看完一页，就用左手翻过去。那戒指清清楚楚在手指上，看得Gerard眼中微热。他站了一会，才走过去故意拉动椅子，Cesc听见声响抬头 看到对面的人，眼睛一点点睁大。  
“吓到你了？”Gerard眼里都是笑意。  
“你…怎么过来了？”  
“我说过，给我时间就会来陪你。局里人手齐了，所以我要了一个长假。”  
Cesc心想，不用多问，一定是Carlota通风报信。不由得有些气恼，这些爱管闲事的家伙，倒显得自己不通情达理。  
“你一直跟着我？”  
Gerard点头，他站近一点，低头看着Cesc，“最妙的一个决定。”他把Cesc的左手拉起来，吻上那个戒指。  
“这是为了避免搭讪。” Cesc红着脸把手背到身后。  
Gerard笑着，蓝色的眼睛里波光粼粼，“你怎么说都可以。”  
他贴近Cesc的耳朵，“我只当你答应了。”

回了Cesc租下的临时住处，Gerard下厨做饭，晚饭后陪Cesc看了阵电视，就把带来的红酒打开，他向Cesc眨眼，“本来是打算留着庆祝生日的，但那天一定不如今天值得庆祝。”  
他们在屋子外的小花园里解决这瓶红酒，Cesc被Gerard几近露骨的视线看得很不自在，就从位子上起身去看旁边的紫蓝色的鸢尾。Gerard马上跟过来，从背后把他抱住。  
“我的生日礼物呢，能提前给我么？”  
Cesc微微挣了一下，“你活像个偷窥狂。”  
“10年前的你一天里的每个小时在做什么，我都知道。现在的你一天里的每个小时在做什么，我也想知道。”  
“我没你的本事，去旧时高中看看都有人陪。只能一个人瞎逛。”  
Gerard笑出声来。  
Cesc不满“你笑什么。”  
“Juan后来打电话，说他疑心是你，我还不信，原来真是。”  
“我可没跟着你，只是看到你的车停在校门口，就进去看看。”  
“等我们回去，再一起去看那个球场，这次不用带Vincent。”  
Cesc耳朵通红，不再说话。心境已变，那件事终于不再是难提的伤口。  
Gerard在他后颈亲吻。“Maki…”  
Cesc躲着他扎人的胡渣，用肩膀把他往后推，却被抱得更紧。  
“你还没说过爱我。”  
“你不说的时候总当我知道，我不说你也该知道。”  
“这么记仇不好。”  
“你可是第一天认识我？”  
“就当哄哄我也好，说给我听。”  
“如果真是哄你，听了有什么好。”  
“说给我听，Maki，说给我听。”  
Cesc回过身来拉低他的头，吻到他唇上去。

“10年以后，说给你听。”

 

END


	9. 番外 Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐

Vincent起得极早，Gerard见到他冲下楼露出一脸不可思议，快满13岁的男孩顶着一头乱发扑到桌前，叼着一片吐司含混地说：“早，Geri。”  
Gerard歪着头看他身上这件赛车外套，男孩与红色很相称，他暗自得意于自己的眼光，把牛奶递过去，那酷似父亲的脸蛋马上皱起来，却还是接过去喝下，然后做了个鬼脸，Gerard哈哈笑着拍了一下他的头。  
窗外传来大喊Vic以及一些外号的声音，Vincent跳起身来冲到门边去穿鞋，Gerard把脚边的足球用脚背挑起传给他。  
“谢啦。”男孩拉开门跑出去。  
“别忘了7点之前到家。”Gerard慢悠悠嘱咐了一句，也不管被嘱咐的人听没听到，他从窗口看着Vincent和几个男孩并肩走远，不时推着彼此肩膀笑闹。

再上楼去的时候Cesc已经起来了，在浴室里刮胡子，Gerard靠在门边看着，过去在他刚拍上须后水的下巴上吻了一下，然后一同下楼吃饭。  
期间Gerard一直盯着他，他却盯着客厅里的圣诞树。  
“不觉得上半部分的装饰太多了么？”Cesc皱着眉开口  
Gerard不说话，他把切吐司的刀放下，一手托腮专心致志看着对面的人，Cesc终于被他看得无奈，移了视线与他相对。  
“想说什么？”  
“这是我想问你的话。”Gerard的语调轻松柔和。  
Cesc低下头去用叉子弄破蛋黄。“我的记性并不坏。”他小声说。  
Gerard满意地点头，他站起身来拿外套，绕过Cesc的座位时揉了揉他的头发。  
“不开我的车？”Cesc看他停在圣诞树前，摘掉上面的几个彩球，想起他的车借了给刚从M市回来的Marc。   
Gerard摇头走去玄关换鞋。

报告会结束已是下午4点，圣诞假期这才正式开始。Gerard迎面碰上之前协助侦破一件大案的律师。年轻聪颖的女人，有活力而充满激情，能力极其出色，挑男人的眼光亦然，一个月前就开始对Gerard展开追求，竟全不在乎他指上的戒指，Gerard从不抗拒接受自己魅力所带来的有趣经历，这次也有些为难，性向和婚姻现状不是秘密，却没让对方知难而退，只好尽量避免见面。此时遇上，躲开避让不是Gerard的作风，只能一边交谈一边走向出口，对方开始询问假期安排，Gerard还没回答就看到Cesc站在大厅里，穿着浅灰色大衣，手插进口袋，只是站在那儿就足够吸引注目，在他身周仿佛连时光都渴望停驻。身边的追求者一眼就明白了，看到那个黑发男人的瞬间，Gerard脸上像是被点亮了光彩，眼瞳里蕴满的爱恋，流淌20年未有些微消退。  
Cesc看他点头向身边的女人表示歉意就向自己走来，忍不住迎上去两步，人来人往的场合里抓住高个子大衣的领子往下拉，在他嘴唇上轻轻一触，再侧头看了那追求者一眼，Gerard大笑着揽住他腰，一同往外走。

Gerard笑眯眯坐到副驾驶席上，又开始兴致勃勃盯住开车的人，Cesc这次不再理他，只顾专心开车。Gerard盯了快十分钟，终于忍不住开口，  
“今天我们能独处的时间可不多了。”  
“所以？”  
“又装傻，早上还说记得。”  
Cesc听到他像十几岁少年般的埋怨语气，好不容易才绷住嘴角。  
“记得，十年前你说往后想与我和Vincent一起过每年的圣诞…那是我们第一次看他踢球，而现在我们可以去看他在街边球场的比赛。”  
Gerard说不出话，他瞪着Cesc看了好一阵，直到对方忍不住笑起来，Cesc把车停下，转过脸来说，“不然我还要记得什么？”  
Gerard看到他眼中狡黠的亮光，心里又爱又恨，牙根发痒，伸手就去捏他的耳朵，Cesc避让不开，拿手来挡，头几乎撞到他怀里去，又被捞起来吻住。  
这情形似乎与十年前，甚至二十年前没什么两样。之后Gerard开始使用威胁的语气，Cesc的耳垂被他捏的通红，只好抗议  
“别闹了，你还小啊。”  
“你也不小了，这么调皮吊人胃口。”  
“十年还没到，差一天也不说。”  
Gerard看着他微红的脸又磨了两下牙，然后开始坏笑，他凑过去贴着那温热的耳垂  
“我知道你想攒到我生日，我是没意见，可要记得，多攒一天，就要多说一句，多给我一次，不然我不信。”  
Cesc用肩膀把他撞开，重新发动车子开往街边球场。

我舍不得有一天忘记。  
你又怎么舍得不信。

Fin.


End file.
